


Two Mandalorians

by Much_Ado_Abt_Novels



Series: Mechanics and Mandalorians [18]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, This is not what Filoni intended for these characters, Threesome - F/M/M, but who cares?, cute relationship stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels/pseuds/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels
Summary: Din, Boba, and you are living together in the palace, enjoying lots of quality relationship time. Lots of fucking. Now you just need to knock their heads together so they'll finally admit they like each other, too.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Reader
Series: Mechanics and Mandalorians [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052387
Comments: 49
Kudos: 183





	Two Mandalorians

They took you all the time, in varying positions that stretched your muscles and mouth and pussy to the limit. Din still missed the child with his whole heart, but it seemed he’d found something nice to distract himself with: you.

“That’s it,” he praised as you rode his dick one night. Din lay on his back on your bed, guiding your movements with large hands on your hips. “You feel so good.”

From your left, Boba tilted up your chin and turned your head toward him. His dick filled your vision.

You loved how easily both men were getting naked these days. There were weapons strewn around the room within easy reach, of course (you kept finding knives hidden in the strangest of places), but their helmets and vambraces and pants were gone.

“Your mouth is just sitting here all pretty and parted and begging to be filled,” Boba said.

You tried to lick at his cock without interrupting your movement over Din.

“So eager. I like that in a woman.”

“I’d say you’re the eager one, shoving your dick in my face.”

“Touché.” Boba caressed your cheek. “Well? Do I have to beg now? Go on.”

You wrapped your lips around his cock and sucked. Boba never lifted his hand from your face as you bobbed up and down, brushing your skin tenderly.

Din lifted his hips more as your movements faltered; you were having trouble concentrating on two things at once. But Din picked up the slack and thrust into your pussy.

You loved both these men so much, and that love felt like warm Tatooine suns beating down on you, sounded like voices modulated through helmets, tasted like cum. You belonged between them with their strong warrior hands that touched you so gently and their distrust of anyone who wasn’t you.

Boba slipped out of your mouth and moved behind you. It was getting kind of crowded back there with three pairs of legs, but Boba found a place kneeling over Din. He teased your other entrance with his cock.

“Yes, fuck her,” Din said. “I want to feel you.”

You leaned down against Din’s chest to give Boba a better angle. His cock was wet with your saliva, and it slid in as easily as could be hoped for. You still groaned and winced at the initial stretch.

“So tight,” Boba said. “So tight with his dick stuffing you already.”

Like the last time you three had done this, you found it easier just to react than to take control of the pace, so you let Boba direct your movements. Every time he speared you, you jolted forward across Din’s cock, and then Boba pulled you back.

Din let out a continuous stream of moans, grinding more than thrusting now. “I’m not going to last,” he said. “Kriff it.” He palmed your breast. “I’m coming, _cyar’ika_.” Hot cum pulsed inside you.

Boba thrust faster, leaning over you and pressing you into Din, who ran his hands over every inch of your skin he could reach. “You going to take mine, too?” Boba asked huskily.

You nodded into Din’s chest. “Please.”

He grabbed your hair as he came, grunting and spilling inside you.

As you pulled off of their cocks, little bits of cum dribbled out. “Please,” you begged, laying back on the bed. “I’m really close. Use your fingers.”

Boba slid two inside you, and Din sucked on your breast. In twenty, thirty seconds, you were arching off the bed and spasming against Boba’s hand.

\---

It wasn’t all sex, every minute (though there was a lot of sex). There was also cuddling piled together on your bed, and joking conversations.

“Okay, okay,” you said. “Weequay or Cerean?”

Boba considered, rubbing your butt absentmindedly. “Cerean.”

“Really?” Din asked. “The long heads turn me off. I’d rather fuck a Weequay. How about you, _cyar’ika_?”

“Cerean.”

Din asked the next one. “What about Hutts or Toydarians?”

“Oh, gross!” You put your head in your hands. “Why would you make me contemplate that? The answer has to be Toydarians, but I hate it.”

“Agreed,” Boba said. “Would anyone want to have relations with those slugs? All right, how about Twi’leks or Togruta?”

Din put a warning hand on Boba’s arm. “Be careful. If you say Twi’leks, she _will_ become physically violent.”

“I don’t like the fact that rich men decided that Twi’lek women would be sexy accessories and shipped them off their home planet as slaves! I won’t apologize for this opinion!”

“Hmm. I’d better go with Togruta, then,” Boba said.

You leaned up on one elbow, getting a good look at your men. Both from similar professions, both owning the same armor, but so different in personality. You were thrilled that they were getting along so well. “It seems like my type is ‘Mandalorian,’” you mused.

“I’m not a Mandalorian,” Boba said.

Din sat up. “Of course you are. You wear the armor. You have the spirit. Your father was a foundling. Anyone who wouldn’t count you on technicalities is a _di’kut_.”

Boba stared at Din, and his mouth twitched. “Your people wouldn’t agree.”

“Look at your shoulder pad! You painstakingly redrew the Mythosaur skull when it would have been far easier to paint over it.”

Boba looked away. “Back to the game.”

You took pity and rescued him. “Devaronians or humans?”

“Oh, interesting choice,” Boba said, latching onto the change in subject. “Human, but I’ll be curious to hear your answer, princess.”

“Human for me, too,” Din said, settling back down.

“Devaronian,” you said and sighed dreamily. “So big and muscular.”

“Hey, are we not big and muscular enough for you?” Din asked.

“You don’t have red skin and horns. That’s pretty cool.”

“Do I need to worry about that Toshk fellow who’s sworn allegiance to you?” asked Boba.

“Absolutely not.” You said it firmly. “He’s told me about his wife and three kids back home and how much he loves them. He is not interested in me romantically.”

Boba shook a finger. “Ah, I’ve got it. You just like them because they’re matriarchal, and you’d be in charge.”

Din leaned over and kissed your stomach. “Is that right, _cyar’ika_? You want to be in charge? We can let you sometime if you ask.”

Your cheeks were getting hot. “Next question,” you squeaked. “Din, it’s your turn.”

Din lingered too long pressing kisses to your tummy, and Boba spoke up. “I’ve got one: Tusken raiders or Mon Calamari?”

“Mon Calamari, I think,” you said. “The Sand People scare me.”

“I’d rather be with a Sand Person,” Din said. “I know their language, and I’ve spent some time with them.”

“Why do you have such a thing for them?” you asked.

“They’re fierce warriors with a clan culture. I respect and relate to that. And they cover themselves from head to foot and don’t let outsiders see what they look like, which makes people call them monsters. They aren’t monsters. And they have positive views on adoption…” Din trailed off and rolled onto his back.

“You miss your little guy,” Boba said. Din nodded. “Have you thought about trying for another one?”

Din’s brow furrowed in consideration. “I don’t want it to feel like I’m replacing him. And the decision to have biological children would seem to be our girlfriend’s more than mine.”

Both men looked at you.

“Would you want to get married before having children, _cyar’ika_?”

This was a lot to take in at once. “Is this a proposal?”

“No, just an inquiry.”

You glanced back and forth between them. Din’s face was hesitant, and Boba’s unreadable. You recalled Boba’s conversation with you in the variable temperature tub. He’d seemed mildly… jealous? …of your relationship with Din that resembled a typical one more than yours with him did. “Boba doesn’t want kids,” you said.

Boba frowned. “I didn’t say those words exactly.”

So maybe he was open to the idea. You took a deep breath. “I like how things between the three of us are now. I don’t know what a three-way wedding would look like, and I don’t particularly need to put a name on what we have, as long as you guys are okay with that. So no, I don’t need an official marriage title before having children.”

“Then,” Din said, “I think I would be interested in trying sometime. Not just yet. When you’re ready.”

Your heart fluttered, but you agreed that now wasn’t the right time. “Okay. Neither of you take out your implants until I say so.”

Boba kissed your cheek. “Of course not.”

\---

Din’s cum was drying on your torso, and his face was between your legs. You were laid out backward on the bed, with your head tilted over the edge, facing a naked Boba.

“You look so pretty spread out like this,” Boba said, grabbing one of your breasts and jiggling it.

You grasped at his thigh and tried to maneuver his dick into your waiting mouth. That was the point of this position and the blood sinking to your brain, right? Why didn’t he get the fuck on with it?

As if he’d heard your thoughts, Boba eased his cock past your lips. With your head thus tilted back, he had a straight path down your throat, and he made use of it. “Oh, fuck.” He moved slowly, going easy on you, only holding his dick deep for a few seconds before pulling out and letting you breathe.

He left your hands free to wander in case you needed to signal him to stop. You trailed them over his legs and ass. This angle was giving you a strange, close-up view of his balls, which felt vulgar, lewd.

Boba pushed into your throat again, and you could feel the moment he cut off your breath. You counted to six before he pulled back, and you sucked in air. Those had been a long six seconds. He pushed in again, thrusting lightly, for a solid ten this time.

Din’s tongue swirled through your pussy, providing something else to think about. He licked your clit, then sucked it between his lips, then let it fall and pressed his tongue flat to it.

You groaned.

Boba grunted. “Whatever you just did, do it again. Get her to make that sound again.”

He did eagerly.

Boba cursed and moved a little faster. “You’re doing incredible, sweetheart.”

Din was going to make you come if he kept eating you this well, but you couldn’t focus on him now that Boba had picked up the pace. Why was it so much more difficult to hold your breath now than during swimming, for example? Underwater, you could go for at least 45 seconds without a problem, but now, you were gasping and struggling at a fraction of that.

It probably had something to do with control, you thought with the sliver of your brain still capable of thinking coherently. Underwater, you’d take a breath and hold it knowing that you could surface whenever you needed to; but here, you were dependent on Boba’s choice of when to free your throat. Also, he wasn’t letting you completely catch your breath each time he pulled back.

You got more and more restless. If you didn’t time the exhale and inhale perfectly, you would have to survive on less air for the next round of throat-fucking. And if you fell too far behind, you were convinced you’d pass out.

You weren’t counting seconds anymore, just holding onto consciousness and Boba’s legs. He would stop, you knew he’d stop if you gave him some kind of signal—clawing at his skin or pinching his balls or biting his dick if it came to that. He would.

You held onto that thought hardest.

Din curled two fingers inside you and pistoned them rapidly, all while licking at your clit, and you came, twisting off the bed and gasping around Boba’s cock. Din worked you down from the high with slow motions, and then he sat back and watched you struggle.

Your jaw ached with the effort of keeping it wide. Your toes curled and your body shifted around, looking futilely for ways to ease the pressure in your throat. You couldn’t do this much longer.

No, you could and you would. This was for Boba’s pleasure, and he had to be close, he had to be. You wanted to be good for him.

You realized that you were whimpering and sputtering when Boba said, “Easy, I’m almost there,” and stroked a thumb across your jaw.

You squeezed your eyes tight and trembled from a lack of oxygen.

At long, long last, when your body was screaming to let it sit up and inhale and move, Boba pulled out of your mouth and came over your chest, mingling his cum with Din’s. He wiped a string of spit from your mouth.

You rolled onto your side, gasping and coughing and heaving in huge lungfuls of air. It was over. You’d done it.

Boba helped you ease into a sitting position and rubbed your back. “That was extraordinary. How are you doing?”

You were recovering. It was sex you had to recover from, and yet, something about being so frighteningly out of control had been thrilling. You grinned. “I’m good.”

\---

It was late at night, and the three of you were crawling into bed together. Boba had joined you instead of retiring to his room, which meant he probably wanted sex. But you were too tired to deal with the men right now.

Boba sat against the headboard and watched Din sidle up to you. They were both naked, whereas you had donned a robe for sleeping. Because it was freaking late and you wanted to _sleep_.

Din eased your hair back from your neck and pressed soft kisses there while sliding a hand into your robe.

You pushed him away. “No! Not tonight. You guys have taken me every day for a week—together, separately. Well, I’m kriffing exhausted, and my pussy can’t take much more. I love you both, but give me a kriffing break!”

Din blinked at you stupidly, dolefully.

You groaned. “Just fuck each other,” you begged. “You both want to.” And you pulled the covers over your head.

There was rustling as they shifted around, and then silence.

Beyond curious, you peeked over the top of your blanket.

Din had sat up. The men were staring at each other’s faces as intently as if trying to read each other’s minds. As you watched, they moved in sharp bursts before stilling, feeling it out. Din reached for Boba, and Boba grabbed his wrist. Boba leaned forward and put a hand on Din’s back. Din followed the hand’s guidance into Boba’s lap.

“I didn’t think you liked men,” Din said.

Boba released Din’s wrist and reached up into his hair instead. “Then apparently, our princess is more observant than you.”

Din slowly, slowly lowered his mouth, and at the last second, Boba lurched forward into a searing kiss.

It was the product of ages of longing, a clash of tongues and fury of hands grabbing at arms and shoulders. They probably wouldn’t kiss like they were fighting every time, but they did now.

Mesmerized at the sight of your favorite men in the world making out, you fumbled for the lube bottle under the bed. You handed it to Boba.

Boba coated his dick and his fingers, working open Din’s hole with scissoring motions before pulling him down onto his cock. Boba then took Din’s cock in hand and stroked it.

Din let out the deepest groan you’d ever heard and kissed Boba’s neck.

“How long?” Boba asked, thrusting upward in time to the motion of his hand.

“Since making eye contact with you while we took our girl from either end, that first time on the sand. How long for you?”

“Since that flower got you all worked up and horny. You were moaning, rambling, and walking around with an erection a parsec high. If you had asked just once, I would have taken you in an instant. But you kept begging to be brought back to your ship.” Boba licked into Din’s mouth again before pulling back to talk. “And then I was sleeping with your girlfriend, and I thought that might come between us.”

“I love when she comes between us.”

You couldn’t look away. You had seen and known intimately both their bodies. Still, it was a different experience to almost be an outsider watching them fuck—to truly appreciate just how powerful and masculine and handsome they were.

“I want us all to be together from now on,” Boba said. “No dancing around it. All three in one relationship.”

Din spoke low into Boba’s ear. “So I can fuck you in the ass if I want? I’ve been thinking about it.” Din bit his earlobe and dragged it a fraction before letting go. “You ever received? It feels good.”

Boba growled and jerked Din’s cock faster. “I top,” he said simply.

Din braced himself against the headboard and rode Boba with new vigor. “You won’t when I’m done with you.”

Boba came in Din’s ass, and almost at the same time, Din spilled over Boba’s chest—white droplets on tan skin. They both panted, searching each other’s eyes for confirmation of a shared pleasurable experience.

“Wow,” you said, and they turned like they’d forgotten you were there. “That was incredibly hot.”

“Do you want—” Boba started, but you held up your hands.

“No, I’m still tired. I don’t need any action tonight. But I’m glad that you guys are finally together.”

Boba grabbed Din’s ass and smiled.

Din took the middle of the bed when you all settled down for sleep, spooning you while letting Boba wrap an arm around him from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Please spam me with comments, guys. I live off that sweet, sweet feedback.


End file.
